Wild Child
by DaniNicole
Summary: Dean's long lost daughter turns up and he takes her on the road with him, but he learns having a daughter isn't easy and having one who turns out to be special like Sam isn't easy either.
1. Chapter 1

** Blasé Winchester walked into the old fashion diner and took a seat at the counter, it was nine-thirty and she hadn't had breakfast yet because her Uncle didn't feel the need to feed them when the school offered breakfast and lunch, which was all fine if you actually went to school, which Blasé tried to avoid. Miss Rose the old lady who owned the diner was nice to Blasé and didn't usually call the police on her for ditching school, as long as she went at least three days a week, which again Blasé tried to avoid. She'd had not gone at all that week and it was already Thursday, but if Blasé didn't care. Nothing mattered to her. **

"**Blasé, it's good to see you." Miss Walter's said, walking in from the kitchen. "I've got to run an errand, it'll only take me a five or six minutes can you watch the diner for me?" **

"**Sure thing." Blasé said, that was another thing Miss Walter's did, she'd give Blasé something to do, either mop the floor, wash the tables or watch the diner and in return she would make her something to eat. **

** Miss Rose smiled and grabbed her bag hurrying out of the diner. Blasé took the time too pull the old notebook from her bag and flip through it until she found the empty page and then she grabbed the library book on Greek Mythology, copying bits and pieces into the notebook. **

** When the bell rang Blasé looked up expecting Miss Rose but instead she found two guys, one was quite tall and the other average height but they where both muscular looking.**

** They took a seat at the end of the counter and Blasé closed the book.**

"**Can I help you?"**

"**Uh, anyone work here?" The shorter one asked. **

"**Yeah, she just left for a minute but I can help you." Blasé said.**

** The two looked at each other and the taller one shrugged.**

"**Two coffees." The shorter guy said.**

"**Ookie dookie." Blasé said, walking behind the counter and pouring the coffee for them.**

"**Why aren't you in school?" The taller guy asked.**

"**Any cream or sugar?" Blasé asked, ignoring him. **

"**Cream." The taller guy said and Blasé handed him the two packets. "Are you even old enough to work here?" **

"**You ask a lot of questions." Blasé commented, walking back around the counter. **

"**You avoid a lot of questions." He replied.**

** Blasé smirked at him and opened the book up, they sat there silently for a minute.**

"**What's your name?" Blasé asked, finally.**

"**Sam and this is my brother Dean." Sam said, Blasé nodded approvingly but said nothing more.**

"**You know when people say there names most people say there's." Dean said, taking a drink of his coffee.**

"**I guess I'm not most people." Blasé said, shrugging. "My names Blasé – Blasé Winchester."**

"**Winchester?" Dean asked. "That's an unusual name."  
>"Yeah, like the riffle." Blasé said. "You can thank my dead-beat-dad for that."<strong>

"**Are there any other Winchester's in town?" Dean asked.**

"**No, just me." Blasé said. **

"**So, why **_**aren't **_**you in school?" Sam asked, again.**

"**I try to avoid school as much as possible." Blasé admitted.**

"**Amen to that." Dean said, grinning. Sam on the other hand gave Dean a look that made the smirk on his face disappear. **

"**Where's your Dad?" Sam asked, trying to sound casual.**

"**Don't know, he left before we where born. Mom said he didn't know but I never believed her." Blasé said, shrugging.**

"**Where is your Mom?" Dean asked. **

"**Six-feet under." Blasé said a hard tone in her voice.**

** Before they could continue to talk Miss Rose walked in carrying some mail.**

"**Customers," She said, smiling. "I'll be right with you, Blasé, I'll start you breakfast in a minute."**

"**It's okay, I'm not really hungry." Blasé said, shoving her stuff into her bag and standing up. "I'll see you for lunch though."**

"**Blasé, wait, do you know anyone named Christian Russo."**

** Blasé stopped mid stride and turned.**

"**Why do you want him?" Blasé asked.**

"**We got a call from him, and he didn't leave an address we where hoping to find him."**

** Blasé looked up at Miss Rose who was busying in the kitchen.**

"**I can show you where he is." Blasé said.**

"**No, it's no bother, just give an address."**

"**It's not a bother, he's my Uncle." Blasé said, frowning. **

** Blasé led the way to the small house on the edge of town, it was obviously in need of repair, shingles where missing, an upstairs window was boarded up and the grass was up to your shin. **

"**Just – just don't tell him you saw me." Blasé said. "He'll have a cow if he knows I skipped school again."**

"**We won't." Dean promised. **

** Blasé walked around the house and stopped underneath the window in the living room, it was opened a half an inch, it was always opened a half an inch because it was broken and wouldn't close the whole way.**

"**Are you Christian Russo?" Dean asked, once Chris had opened the door.**

"**Yeah, you must be Dean Winchester." **

** Blasé froze when he said the last name Winchester, maybe this guy was related to her in someway, the thought of having another place to go made Blasé smile but it fell quickly when she realized they **_**could**_** be worse then Chris, just because they had been nice to her before didn't mean anything. Chris was always nice in public. **

"**Yeah, this is my brother Sam. You called us said it was important."  
>"I don't know if you know this but about twelve years ago you got a girl pregnant, her name was Casey Russo, she was my little sister." Chris said.<strong>

"**I had no idea." Dean said, after a pause.**

"**Yeah, well she died almost six years ago and she left me to raise your kid. I don't want her, I never wanted them, and I hate kids. I hate people, but I'm done. It took me this long to find you, God; you are one hard fucker to find. Anyway, I want you to take her if you don't she's going into foster care. Doesn't matter either way to me."**

** There was a silence as Dean and Sam took the information in, and Blasé took the chance to peak in through the window. Chris was standing at the doorway wearing a pair of holey jeans and a dirty tank-top his beer gut was sticking out and he had a beer bottle in one hand and a cigarette in the other.**

"**Yeah, we'll take her." Dean said, after a pause but Blasé couldn't see his face because Chris was blocking it. **

"**Come by after school, 'round 3:30, that'll give her enough time to pack." **

** Dean and Sam nodded and then they left, Blasé leaned against the wall and pulled her legs close to her chest, trying to calm her racing heart. In a matter of one minute her whole world had changed. **

** Blasé heard Chris's voice and she leaned up to listen.**

"**I'd like to pick Blasé Winchester up from school early today…Yes…I see…No, it's okay." Chris's voice was getting angrier as the conversation went on and finally he hung up and Blasé heard him throw something, probably his beer bottle. **

** Blasé leaned back down, careful to remain silent and when she turned to crawl away she was surprised to see Dean crouched a near the corner of the house.**

"**Shh. "Blasé whispered, pointing to the open window. Then she pointed toward the back and started to crawl away, Dean followed and they walked through the back too an alley.**

"**So you heard?" Dean asked.**

"**Yeah." Blasé said, kicking an old pop can. "You don't have to."  
>"Have to what?" Dean asked.<strong>

"**Take me, Chris probably won't take me into foster care, he's said it before but he never has." Blasé said. "And – and if he does it isn't a big deal. You don't have to do this, Dean, you don't owe me anything." **

"**I want to do this, Blasé, if I had known I would have been apart of your life." Dean said, he was almost pleading as he spoke and when Blasé looked up at him she could tell he was sincere. **

"**I should – I should probably go home. Pack and stuff." Blasé said. "Come back in half an hour."**

"**Okay." Dean said.**

** Blasé took a walk around the block and then walked through the front door, Chris was sitting on the couch watching TV, drinking a beer and smoking a cigarette, like usual. **

"**What the fuck are you doing here?" Chris growled, looking up from the TV.**

"**Uh, the school said that you wanted me."**

"**You didn't even go to school today, you little liar." Chris said, standing up. "I called that school and they said you weren't there."**

"**But, I was." Blasé lied, taking a step backwards. **

"**You know what, I hate liars, and liars need to be punished!" Chris yelled.**

"**But Dean's taking me, what does it matter if I lied now?" Blasé asked and the expression on Chris's face changed. **

"**Have you been **_**spying**_** on me?" Chris growled. "Who are you to spy on me. You are nothing! You're **_**worthless**_**!" Chris pushed Blasé and she bumped into the wall and then he grabbed her head and smashed it, the force of the back of her head on the wall was enough to make her see stars, Chris hit her again but in the arm and then he kicked her legs making her fall to the ground.**

"**Please, Uncle Chris!" Blasé begged.**

"**Please, nothing, I should just kill you and save everyone the trouble!" Chris yelled, kicking her hard in the stomach. He kept kicking her, and for a few seconds Blasé blacked out because when she came back Dean was there and he was hitting Chris, he just kept hitting him even though Chris's head was limp and snapping back and forth with each punch, there was blood on Chris's face and Dean's hand but he didn't seem aware of it.**

"**Blasé," Sam said, making Blasé turn toward him, she hadn't noticed he was there and his voice was far away. **

"**What?" Blasé asked, after a second. **

"**Are you okay?" Sam asked.**

"**I'm…fine." Blasé said, everything felt very foggy and when Blasé tried to stand up and stumbled into Sam's arms. **

"**It's okay, I got you." Sam said, she wasn't sure why but the statement made Blasé angry and she snapped out of it.**

"**I said I was fine." Blasé said, firmly pulling away, her eyes drifting back to Dean and Chris. **

** Sam followed her gaze and then walked over to Dean, putting a hand on his shoulder. **

"**That's enough." Sam said, quietly.**

"**Enough? Did you see what he was doing to her? To my **_**daughter**_**? Nothing will be enough!" Dean said, aiming for another hit.**

"**Do you want her to see this?" Sam whispered, even lower. "See this side of you?" **

** Dean looked over at Blasé, like he had forgotten she was there and in his eyes Blasé saw anger and rage like she'd never seen it before but she saw something else, buried deep within. Love. Love for the daughter he'd only met an hour ago. **

** Dean quickly looked away, down at the guy and he took a brief second to check his pulse and then he stood up, giving Sam a nod. Blasé wasn't sure if it was a nod that said he was alive or that he was dead but she wasn't sure she cared.**

"**You should go pack." Sam said. "I can help you." **

"**I can do it myself." Blasé said, starting toward the stairs.**

"**One bag okay? Plus your book bag." Sam said.**

"**Alright." Blasé said, she headed upstairs the smallest of the three bedrooms, it was the one that Chris had given to her. **

** The one bag rule wasn't hard, she didn't have many clothes and most of them she'd stolen. Blasé grabbed the only picture she had of her Mom, Chris had burned all the others and had made Blasé watched but she'd kept the one hidden under her pillow. The picture had been taken when Blasé was six just weeks before she'd died. **

** Blasé took a quick glance at her room before heading back downstairs, Chris was awake now but he didn't even look up as Dean, Sam and Blasé left. **


	2. Chapter 2

**They drove. For hours, until Blasé finally said she had to pee and when they did they stopped at a diner for dinner. The diner made Blasé remember Miss Rose and guilt washed over her. She hadn't even bothered to tell her she was leaving.**

"**I'll be right there." Blasé said, walking over to the pay phone and digging in her pocket for two quarters, when Blasé glanced up she saw Sam and Dean share a look before heading in. **

** Dialing the number for the diner Blasé waited for someone to answer, it took six rings but she guessed it was because it was the dinner rush.**

"**Rose's Diner, what can I do for you."  
>"Miss Rose, it's me Blasé."<br>"Blasé, honey, where are you? You never came back for lunch and I was worried."**

"**Sorry, some stuff came up. Miss Rose, remember those two guys from earlier?"  
>"Yeah, the one's who wanted to see your uncle?"<strong>

"**Turns out one of them is my dad, Chris found him and…well…I'm going to go live with him."**

"**That's great, Blasé, isn't it what you always wanted?" Miss Rose.**

"**But I'll miss you." Blasé admitted. **

"**I'll miss you too but your happiness is more important to me." Miss Rose said. "Besides, you can still call me and write to me, can't you?"  
>"Of course." Blasé said.<br>"And please, Blasé, try and go to school. Education is so important." **

"**I'll try, Miss Rose…I love you."  
>"I love you too, honey." Miss Rose said. <strong>

** They hung up and Blasé turned around to see Sam a few feet away, she was a little angry that he'd followed her when she said she'd be right there but she didn't say or do anything but walk past him and into the diner. **

** Blasé took a seat in the empty side of the booth and Sam scooted in next to her, she was aware afterward that Dean was scooted over to one side for her but it was to late too move now.**

** The three of them ordered there food and ate in almost silence, what where you supposed to talk about when you just met your dad or daughter or uncle or niece after twelve years.**

"**Can you pass the salt?" Blasé asked, and Dean handed it to her without a word. **

** When they finally finished eating and Dean ordered a whole pie to take back with them, where to Blasé wasn't sure. As they started out of the parking lot Dean started to speak. **

"**We should just get a motel room for the night, it's gonna be late soon anyway."  
>"Where do you guys live?" Blasé asked, leaning against the door.<strong>

"**Uh, we sort of travel." Sam said. "We go from State to State, find work where we can." **

"**Why?" Blasé asked.**

"**Kind of like a road trip." Sam said. **

"**Oh." Blasé said, the one bag rule made sense now. "Where are we?"**

"**We're just outside of Ohio." **

"**Wow." Blasé said, raising her eyebrows. They'd already left Pennsylvania.**

** Dean got one motel room, it had two double beds and a couch, without a word Blasé went around to the back of the car to get her bag.**

"**You have a nice car." Blasé said, casually.**

"**Thanks, it's a 1967 Chevy Impala. It was my Dad's." Dean said, clearly proud.**

"**Is he dead?" Blasé asked.**

"**My dad? No. Why?"**

"**You said it was your dad's I assumed he was dead." Blasé said, shrugging as Dean handed her the bag. Pointing too a lock and some kind of compartment she added. "What's that?"**

"**Spare tire compartment." Dean said, easily, grabbing two other bags. **

"**And you feel the need to lock it?" Blasé asked.**

** Dean ignored her and shut the trunk making sure it was locked and then they headed into the motel room. **

** It was still early, not even eight yet so no one was eager to get to sleep. Dean went straight for a bed and turned the TV on while Sam got a laptop out and sat at the table, Blasé took a spot at the table across from Sam bringing out the familiar library book.**

'**What's that about?" Sam asked.**

"**It's Greek Mythology. Monster's and stuff." Blasé said. **

"**Most twelve year olds don't read mythology." Sam said, skeptically.**

"**I'm almost thirteen and I guess I'm not normal." Blasé said, shrugging. **

"**When is your birthday?" Sam asked.**

"**October 31, 1993." Blasé said. **

"**How'd your Mom die?" Sam asked. **

** Blasé was silent for a second. **

"**They said it was animal attack." Blasé said, quietly. **

"**You sound skeptical." Dean commented from the bed.**

"**How old where you?" Sam asked.**

"**Six." Blasé said, shrugging, she didn't want to talk about her mom. **

"**What about you guys? Do I have any grandparents?"**

"**Our Mom died when I was a baby and Dean was four." Sam said. "It was a fire, but our Dad's alive. We're not really in contact with each other but he's alive." **

"**Oh." Blasé said. **

** They where quite again, each doing there own thing until finally Blasé stood up and grabbed her bag and headed into the bathroom. Twenty minutes later she walked back out wearing a tank top and shorts, her brown hair was wet and hanging down her back. **

** Blasé sat down on the couch which someone had set up with sheets, a cover, and a pillow and started to brush her hair. When she raised her hand a sharp pain went through her stomach, she'd almost forgotten about Chris's latest beating, she'd been sitting all day.**

"**He did those to you?" Dean asked, from the bed.**

** Blasé was confused at first until she followed his gaze to her arms, they where covered in bruises and scars, without a word Blasé stood up and got a long sleeve shirt and a pair of pajama pants putting them on over her clothes before sitting back down.**

"**Hey, I didn't mean you had to change." Dean said but Blasé was already tuned out. **

** After brushing her hair Blasé lay down, she knew that Dean and Sam where talking and they might even be talking to her but she couldn't bring herself to care or even hear them. **

** Blasé woke up before anyone else the next morning, she usually did that to avoid a beating before school or a lecture about going or how worthless she was or any number of things. Blasé was a little confused at first, but it came rushing back and she smiled a little. She was free. Of course things with Dean and Sam could end up being much worse but right now she had hope that things could work. **

** Going back to sleep was out of the question, so instead she got dressed, even though she was sure she'd been extremely quite while in the bathroom, she hadn't even went pee so she wouldn't have to flush the toilet when she walked back in Dean was awake, sitting up and rubbing his face.**

"**I didn't mean to wake you." Blasé said, grabbing her boots and slipping them on over her black jeans. **

"**It's okay, I'm a light sleeper." Dean said. "Where are you going?"**

"**I'm going to find a library." Blasé said. **

"**I can go with you." Dean said. "So you don't have to walk."  
>"I don't mind walking." Blasé said. <strong>

"**How about you wait and I get dressed and we can get some breakfast first? Just you and me?" Dean asked.**

** Blasé was touched by the idea and she nodded, it took Dean less time then Blasé to get dressed and he didn't bother to wake Sam up before they headed out. **

"**So tell me about yourself." Dean said, he tried to sound casual but Blasé could tell he was nervous.**

"**What do you want to know?" Blasé asked. **

"**Everything." Dean said, simply and when Blasé didn't offer anything he spoke again. "Let's go with simple stuff. How do you spell your name?"**

"**B-L-A-S-E, but the E has an acute accent on it. It's that little line, my middle name is Noelle." **

"**Do you know if there's a meaning behind your name?" Dean asked.**

"**It was my Mom's middle name." Blasé said, quietly. **

"**How'd she die again?" Dean asked.**

"**They said it was an animal attack." **

"**They said? You don't believe them?" Dean asked.**

"**I was there." Blasé said, shrugging. "I guess, I was too little or my mind was playing tricks on me. I don't know."**

"**What do you think you saw?" Dean asked.**

** Blasé sighed. "It's too crazy." Blasé mumbled.**

"**Hey, don't be embarrassed." Dean said, resting his hand on her shoulder. Involuntarily Blasé flinched away and Dean pulled his hand back. **

"**Sorry," Blasé mumbled. **

"**Don't be sorry." Dean said. **

"**It was a full moon, I remember because she wanted me to see it and she took me outside." Blasé said. "This – animal – came and…" Blasé was quite for a second and she had to close her eyes. "It ripped her heart out, I don't know if it didn't know I was there or – what. But it didn't look like an animal, not animal I've ever seen, I think – and it sound so crazy – but I think it was a werewolf."**

"**A werewolf?" Dean asked.**

"**I know how crazy it sounds but I'm not crazy. I did a lot of research on it, not the stupid movie kind of research but real stuff, mythology and folklore and stuff . That's why I read those books, I think they're real. And someday, I'm going to find the thing that killed my mom and I'm going to kill it. I will." Blasé said, stubbornly. **

"**I believe you." Dean said. **

"**My sisters don't believe me." Blasé said, quietly. **

"**You have sisters?" Dean asked as he found a spot at a diner.**

"**Yeah," Blasé said. "They're a year and a half older then me, they identical twins and they're perfect. They live with there Dad and step-mom and they have an older sister and a younger brother." **

"**And you got stuck with Chris." Dean said as they got out of the car and headed to the door of the diner.**

"**Yeah, pretty much." Blasé said. **

"**What's your favorite color?" Dean asked, abruptly changing the subject. **

"**Black." Blasé said. **

"**Favorite song?"**

"**Well, my favorite song of all time is either Kansas's Carry On My Wayward Son or ACDC's Shook Me All Night Long but right now I've been listening to a lot of Green Day. I went to a concert a few weeks back." **

"**That's great; we should go to one together." Dean said.**

"**That'd be cool." Blasé said, smiling. **

** They ate and talked for awhile longer, Blasé told stories about her childhood before her Mom had died and about funny things she'd done with her friends. Being with Dean was easy, he was like a friend. **

** They brought Sam back some pancakes and Dean dropped Blasé off at the library and told her he'd return in an hour. **

** Blasé spent a while walking through the library, picking out different books on mythology and different types folklore and she also got a few novels. When Blasé finally got to the front desk and it was time to get a card Blasé was faced with the task of a phone number and address so she made one up. **

** Dean was waiting for Blasé when she walked out of the library and Blasé climbed into the passenger seat.**

"**I got you a cell phone." Dean said, handing her a grey flip phone. "It has a camera and I figured that it would be easier so you can get a hold of me." **

"**Thanks." Blasé said, she was really touched that he thought of her. Chris hadn't openly bought her anything in years, she had to beg him for clothes or shoes for school and he had an issue with buying enough food for the both of them, opting to go out to eat and forget about Blasé. So she stole most of the things she got, either from stores or sometimes from people and sometimes from Chris but stealing from Chris always got her a beating. **

"**No problem." Dean said, shrugging. **

** They spent two week in Ohio and everything fell into a pattern, in the morning they went to a diner for breakfast and then Blasé usually split ways until dinner but Dean always made sure she had enough money for lunch and a little extra around four Blasé would go back to the motel or call Dean and he'd pick her up and they went to the same diner for dinner afterwards they either relaxed at the motel room or went to the movies and three times Dean and Sam left at night to go to a bar and drink, once Blasé went with them. **


	3. Chapter 3

**On Wednesday they left Ohio and drove for fifteen hours stopping in Minnesota, why Blasé wasn't sure but because Dean kept asking Sam for directions it made Blasé think there was a destination in mind but if they did they never told her and she didn't ask. **

** The next morning Dean and Sam left which was odd because Dean was usually the one who insisted they eat together, it was something Blasé actually liked though she didn't admit it. **

** Instead he handed her two twenties and told her they'd be back later, so she trusted him and instead went to the movies, the library, and walked around a record store before going back to the motel around five. **

** Dean suggested they go to a bar for dinner and they did staying long after they'd eaten, playing pool and darts. **

"**You're really good, Blasé." Dean said, grinning. **

"**Thanks." Blasé said, as they walked back to the table looking around Blasé spotted the jukebox.**

"**Hey, Dean, can I have a couple of quarters?" Blasé asked.**

"**Sure." Dean said, digging in his pocket and handing her his change. **

** Blasé walked over to the jukebox and searched through the songs until she found one and then she turned around and saw that Sam and Dean where talking intensely about something but when she got close enough to hear them they stopped talking. **

"**We should get going soon." Sam said. "We have an early start tomorrow."**

"**Yeah, you really know how to have fun, don't you Grandma?" Dean teased and Blasé smiled. "Alright, I'll meet you outside, I gotta take a leak." **

** Blasé stood up and Sam gathered a bunch of papers and put them in his bag.**

"**What's that?" Blasé asked.**

"**Just some boring stuff, nothing important." Sam said. **

** They where only standing outside for a minute when they both heard a noise and Sam set his stuff down on the trunk of the car and started to look around but when a cat jumped out from under a car they both laughed.**

"**Where you scared?" Blasé asked, laughing.**

"**Startled, not scared." Sam said, smiling bashfully. **

"**I'm gonna see if I can find the cat." Blasé said, walking behind the cars.**

"**Be careful, Blasé." Sam said.**

"**I'm like two feet away Sam, nothing's gonna happen." Blasé said and then she felt someone's hand around her mouth and she tried to scream but she couldn't and then everything was black. **

** When Blasé came too she was sitting in some sort of cage, panic filled her chest and tears clouded her vision. Looking around she saw Sam was in a cage beside her, fiddling with the bars.**

"**Sammy, what's going on?" Blasé asked, her voice quivering.**

"**Blasé, you're awake." Sam said, turning toward her. **

"**Did someone kidnap us? Oh my God." Blasé said, starting to sob a little. **

"**Calm down, it will be okay." Sam said. "Dean's out there, he'll find us." **

"**How? He doesn't know where we are or who took us or anything." Blasé cried. **

"**Trust me." Sam said, reaching his fingers through the bar, Blasé did the same and they where able to touch fingers, briefly before someone in a cage next to them groaned. **

"**Your alive." Sam said, looking past Blasé at the guy. "Hey, you okay?"**

"**Does it look like I'm doin' okay?" The guy snapped.**

"**Where are we?" Sam asked.**

"**I don't know. The country, I think. Smells like the country." **

"**You're Alvin Jenkins, aren't' you?"**

"**Yeah." Jenkins said and Sam sighed. **

"**I was lookin' for ya." Sam said, the comment confused Blasé. Why would he be looking for someone he didn't know? **

"**Oh yeah?" Jenkins asked. "Well, no offense, but this is a piss-poor rescue." **

"**At least he tried." Blasé snapped. "He could have just left you for dead. Be thankful for that."  
>"My brother's out there right now, too." Sam said. "He's lookin' for us. So –."<strong>

"**So, he's not gonna find us. We're in the middle of nowhere." Jenkins said, nodding toward the door. "Waiting for them to come back and do God-knows-what to us."**

"**What are they? Have you seen them?" Sam asked.**

"**What are you talking about?" Jenkins asked.**

"**Whatever's got us, what'd they look like?" Sam asked.**

"**See for yourself." Jenkins muttered as the door opened up. Two men walked in wearing black coats and black ski hats. One of them walked over to Jenkins cage and kicked the side of it, making Jenkins move back into the corner. The other man walked over to a panel of buttons attached to a pole in the middle of the room. He inserted a key and twisted it making Jenkins cage unlock. **

"**Leave me alone!" Jenkins yelled, backing away as one of the men got closer but all he did was set a trey of food down and they both left after locking the cage back up.**

"**I'll be damned, they're just people."  
>"What'd you expect?" Jenkins asked, devouring his food. <strong>

"**How often do you they feed you?" Sam asked.**

"**Once a day and they use that thing over there to open the cage." Jenkins said, pointing to the panel.**

"**And that's thinly time you see 'em?"**

"**So far, but I'm waitin'." **

"**Waitin' for what?" **

"**Ned Beatty time, man."  
>"I think that's the least of your worries right now." Sam said.<strong>

"**Oh yeah?" Jenkins asked.**

"**Yeah." Sam said.**

"**What do you think they want?" Jenkins asked. **

** Sam ignored him for a minute and reached through the top of his cage and to grab a long metal wire stretching from the top of the pole to the ground, he started to pull on it.**

"**Depends on who they are."  
>"They're a bunch of psycho hillbilly rednecks, if you ask me. Lookin' for love in all the wrong places." Jenkins said.<strong>

** Sam continued to pull on the wire until in gradually starts to detach from the pole.**

"**Sam, did you know this thing was here? Was this why we came?" Blasé asked. **

"**No, coincidence." Sam said.**

"**You said, before that you where looking for Jenkins and you had all the stuff back at the bar. Tell me the truth, Sam. And then you asked what they where, not who they where. Are you here for – for these people? Did you think they where something else?"**

** Sam stopped pulling for a minute and turned to look at Blasé. **

"**It's complicated, Blasé." Sam said. **

"**We have nothing but time." Blasé responded.**

"**Dean told me you believed in monsters." Sam said. "So this might not seem like a big jump. But, yeah, we thought we where hunting something, a monster. Jenkins isn't the only disappearance around here, that's what we do. Dean and I, we hunt things."**

** Blasé was silent for a brief second.**

"**Why didn't you tell me!" Blasé yelled, angrily.**

"**It's not something you just spring on a person." Sam said. **

"**Spring on a person! I told you I thought they where real. I trusted you guys!" Blasé yelled.  
>"We where doing this for you, to protect you."<br>"Screw you, if we ever get out of this I'm done. I was completely honest with you guys, and – and you betrayed me."  
>"Blasé –."<br>"Just leave me alone." Blasé said, turning away. **

"**Blasé, please." Sam said.**

"**Leave me alone!" Blasé yelled, turning her back toward her. **

** Sam was silent for a second and then he went back to trying to pull the metal coil from the beam.**

'**What's your name, again?" Jenkins asked.**

"**It's Sam."**

"**Why don't you give it up, Sammy, there's no way out."  
>"Don't…call…me…Sammy!" Sam said, groaning as he finally tears the coil down, that and a small piece of metal fell to the floor. <strong>

"**What is it?" Jenkins asked.**

"**It's a bracket." Sam said, dully. **

"**Well, thank God, a bracket. Now we've got 'em, huh?" Jenkins said sarcastically.**

"**Just shut up." Blasé snapped but just as the words came out of her mouth his cage door opened. **

"**Must've been a short." Jenkins said, climbing out of his cage. "Maybe you knocked somethin' loose."  
>"I think you should get back in there, Jenkins."<br>"What?" Jenkins asked, clearly thinking Sam was crazy. **

"**This isn't right." **

"**Don't you wanna get out of here?" Jenkins asked.**

"**Yeah, but that was too easy."  
>"Look, I'm gonna get out of here and I'm gonna send help, okay, don't worry." Jenkins said. <strong>

** Even though Blasé was angry she couldn't help but agree with Sam that it all seemed to easy.**

"**No, I'm serious. Jenkins – this might be a trap." Sam called.**

"**Bye, Sammy." Jenkins said, pushing the door open and disappearing. **

** Blasé felt extremely scared again and she reached her hand through the bars and without a word Sam did the same, it was raining outside and it just mad everything worse. **

** Blasé must have fallen asleep because when she opened her eyes after closing them for what seemed like seconds it was bright out and no longer raining and everything felt stiff from being so cramped. **

"**You okay?" **

** Blasé nodded but didn't say anything. **

"**Are you scared?" Sam asked, again Blasé didn't speak she just shrugged. **

** Blasé and Sam both stopped talking and looked toward the door and the same two guys walked in only they where carrying a girl between them, she was unconscious. They put her in the cage that Jenkins had been in without a word. **

** It took a few minutes before the woman started too move and when she did she grabbed her head and groaned.**

"**You alright?" Sam asked.**

"**Are you two Sam and Blasé Winchester?"  
>"Yeah." Sam said. <strong>

"**Your, uh, cousin's looking for you." **

"**Thank God, where is he?" Sam asked, relieved.**

"**I, uh – I cuffed him to my car." The woman said and Sam sighed.**

"**We're screwed." Blasé said and all three of them stopped and listened as the door opened.**

"**Blasé?" Dean's voice said and then he came into view. "Sammy, are you hurt?"**

"**No." Sam said.**

"**Damn, it's good to see you." Dean said, he was looking back and forth between Sam and Blasé, grinning from ear to ear, completely unaware of there current situation. **

"**How did you get out the cuffs?" The women asked. **

"**Oh, I know a trick or two." Dean said, grinning but the lady just looked at him confused. "Alright," Dean said, walking over to Blasé's cage. "Oh, these locks look like they're gonna be a bitch. Are you okay, Blasé?" **

"**Fine." Blasé snapped but either Dean didn't notice it or he didn't care that she was angry.**

"**Well, there's some kind of automatic control right there." Sam said, pointing to the panel.**

"**Have you seen 'em?" Dean asked, walking over to the panel.**

"**Yeah. Dude, they're just people." Sam said, grinning. **

"**And they jumped you? Must be getting' a little rusty there, kiddo." Dean teased, pressing different buttons. "What do they want?"**

"**I don't know. They let Jenkins go, but that was some sort of trap. It doesn't make any sense tome." **

"**Well, that's the point. You know, with our usual playmates, there are rules, there are patterns. But with people, they're just crazy." Dean said and the more Dean spoke the angrier Blasé got, they really did keep things from her. **

"**See anything else out there?" Sam asked.**

"**Uh, he has about a dozen junked cars hidden out back. Plates from all over, so I'm thinkin' when they take someone, they take their car, too." **

"**Did you see a black Mustang out there? About ten years old?" The woman asked.**

"**Yeah, actually, I did." Dean said, and the woman frowned. "Your brother's?" Dean asked and the woman nodded but didn't speak. "I'm sorry…let's get you guys out there, then we'll take care of those bastards." Dean said and then he pointed to the panel. "This thing takes a key? Key?" **

"**I don't know." Sam said.**

"**Alright, I better go find it." Dean said, turning to leave.  
>"Hey." Sam said and Dean stopped to turn. "Be careful."<br>"Yeah." Dean said, leaving. **

** Blasé couldn't help but shake as she heard the door open again and when she saw that the guy didn't have a mask on she knew it wasn't good, the guy walked over too the panel and unlocked Sam's cage. **

"**What are you doing?" Sam asked as he got closer and aimed a rifle at him but Sam grabbed the metal bracket and aimed it at his head, giving Sam enough time to scramble from the cage and grab the gun and smash it against his head three times and Sam tried to fire the gun at him but it didn't work. **

"**Damn." Sam mumbled as he walked over too the panel and let Blasé and the other lady out. **

"**Blasé, I want you to go hide." Sam said, as he grabbed the guy and started to shove him in the cage.**

"**But, what – what if something happens to you guys."  
>"I want you to hide until you get a chance to leave, go, now Blasé!" Sam ordered and Blasé looked around the large barn, finding a latter that led too a loft with a bunch of hay barrels. <strong>

** Blasé listened carefully, trying to slow her breathing, she heard the door open and **

"**Lee! Where are ya?" A male voice said with a thick southern accent. "Lee!" **

** There was sound of movement and then the same man spoke. "Damn it, Jared, get the lights." **

"**They just have blown the fuses." The other voice that Blasé assumed was Jared said. **

** Blasé heard someone climbing the latter and she covered her mouth, trying to remain calm and stop her heart from racing because she was sure he could hear it, Blasé jumped a few times when she heard several shots and had to put her both hands over her mouth to stop from screaming, the old man hurried down the ladder again and Blasé heard some the sound of a fight and two more shots, the sound left a ringing in her ears but she heard Sam calling her name.**

"**Blasé, where are you?" **

"**I'm up here." Blasé said, inching away from the hay and looking down. **

"**Come on, it's okay." Sam said and he waited until she got down, letting Blasé wrap her arms around him in a hug. **

"**It's okay." Sam said, rubbing her back. **

"**Let's go find, Dean." Blasé said.**

"**Come on." **

** Sam told Blasé to stay outside on the porch while he went inside and after a few minutes he and Dean walked out, the first thing Dean did was pull Blasé into a hug, it was so tight it made it difficult to breath. **

"**Are you okay?" Dean asked, letting go and leaning down to look at her. **

"**I'm fine, no thanks to you guys! You lied to be! You kept things from me! How could you? I trusted you guys and – and you lied to me." **

"**We lied to protect you, Blasé." Dean said. "Telling you would only put you in danger."  
>"Oh, and this wasn't danger?" Blasé asked, stubbornly. <strong>

"**I'm sorry this happened to you Blasé but – but I just wanted to protect you. Knowing about these things, it takes away your innocence."  
>"I told you! I saw what killed my Mom! I already knew what was out there."<br>"But you had doubt didn't you?" Dean asked. "You where six, your mind can play tricks on you, you had a little doubt left in you."  
>"So? I still believed mostly."<br>"I didn't want to take that way from you." Dean said. "I'm not sorry I didn't tell you." **

"**You have to be honest with me from now on." Blasé said, crossing her arms. **

"**I will." Dean said.**

"**Good." Blasé said, shaking her head. "What do we do now?"**

"**Where's the girl?" The lady asked.**

"**Locked her in a closet? W hat about the dad?" Dean asked.  
>"Shot." She said with a pause. "Trying to escape." <strong>

** They waited while the lady who Blasé knew was a policewoman got her phone and called in. **

"**So, state police and the FBI are gonna be here within the hour. They're gonna wanna talk to you. I suggest that you're both long gone by then."**

"**Thanks, hey listen, I don't mean to press our luck, but we're kind of in the middle of nowhere. Think we could catch a ride?" Dean asked.**

"**Start walking, duck if you see a squad car." Kathleen said. **

"**Sounds great to me. Thanks." Sam said. **

"**Listen, uh…I'm sorry about your brother." Dean said.**

"**Thank you." Kathleen said, beginning to tear up. "It was really hard not knowing what happened to him. I thought it would be easier once I knew the truth – but it isn't really…anyway, you should go." Kathleen said.**

** They where only walking a few minutes when Dean spoke.  
>"Never do that again." <strong>

"**Do what?" Sam asked. **

"**Go missin' like that." Dean said.**

"**You were worried about us." Sam said, laughing. **

"**All I'm sayin' is, you vanish like that again, I'm not lookin' for ya."  
>"Sure, you won't." Blasé said, smiling. <strong>

"**I'll look for you Blasé, but that's it." Dean said, stubbornly. **

"**So, you got sidelined by a thirteen-year-old girl, huh?" Sam asked.**

"**Oh, shut up." Dean said, blushing a little. **

"**Just sayin', getting' rusty there, kiddo." Sam said**

"**Shut up." Dean said, again, blushing deeper.**

** Blasé wasn't sure if things would work out between the three of them but she didn't have much of a choice and she was going to at least try, besides, she loved them. They where her family.**


	4. Chapter 4

A quick note, sorry that I'm so horrible at uploading my stories, I'm going to really try and get some things up but be patient I'm a horrible procrastinator. But I really am glad that people like my stories so I'll try and be a lot better with uploading.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't updated in forever; I hate when people work so hard to get reviews and stuff and then when they do they stop writing, I hate that and it's what I'm doing, I just want to let you know I will try and update as soon as possible within a few days or even today, just please be patient. Thanks. **


	6. Chapter 6

_ Blasé sat in the backseat of the Impala leaning out of the open door, she watched as Sam and Dean got things from the trunk, Dean pulled a toolbox out of the trunk and Blasé couldn't help but giggle. _

"_Don't laugh Blasé or else I'll…do somethin'." Dean said, trying to think of something parental to say but falling short. _

"_I'm laughing out of fondness, Dean." Blasé said. _

"_You know, I gotta say Dad and me did just fine without these stupid costumes. I feel like a high school drama dork." Dean said, and then he grinned. "What was that play that you did? What was it – Our Town. Yeah, you were good, it was cute." _

"_Look, you wanna pull this off or not?" _

"_I'm just sayin', these outfits cost hard-earned money, okay?"_

"_Whose?" Sam asked._

"_Ours. You think credit card fraud is easy?" Dean asked._

_ Blasé chuckled and pulled her feet into the Impala shutting the door and pulling out Sam's laptop, which he'd let her borrow. _

"_We'll be back soon." Dean said, reaching in and messing with her hair. _

"_I'm gonna head to the library for a little okay? Call me when you're done." Blasé said. _

_ Dean nodded. _

_ Blasé got a call an hour later and walked to a local bar that also served food, when she got there they were already sitting down. _

"_So what'd you find out?" Blasé asked, shrugging out of her jacket. _

"_I talked to the bartender." Dean said, taking a drink of his beer. "There's not much to find out, Meredith worked here, she waited tables, everyone her was her friend. Everybody said she was normal. She didn't do or say anything weird before she died, so – what about that symbol, you find anything?" _

"_Nope, nothing. I twasn't in Dad's journal or any of the usual books. I just have to dig a little deeper, I guess." _

"_Well, there was a first victim, right? Before Meredith?" _

"_Right, yeah." Sam said, pulling out a newspaper clipping. "His name was, uh, his name was Ben Swardstrom. Last month he was found mutilated in his town house. Same deal – the door was locked, the alarm was on." _

"_Is there any connection between the two of them?" Blasé asked. _

"_Not that I can tell – I mean, not yet, at least. Ben was a banker, Meredith was a waitress. They never met, never knew anyone in common – they were practically from different worlds" _

"_So, to recap the only successful intel we've socrced to far is the bartender's phone number." Dean said, smirking. Sam noticed something at the other side of the room and both Dean and Blasé turned to see. _

"_What?" Dean asked._

_ Sam got up and walked to another tle where a young shirt haired blonde woman was seated with her back to him. _

"_Meg." Sam said, touching her shoulder. _

"_Sam!" Meg said happily. "Sam! Is that you? Oh, my God!" Meg stood up and they hugged, Sam expression was slightly puzzled. "What are you doing here?" _

"_I'm just in town, visiting riends." Sam said and Meg looked around expectantly. _

"_Where are they?" _

"_Well, they're not here right now, but what about you, Meg? I thought you were goin' to California." _

"_Oh, I did. I came, I saw, I conquered. Oh and I met what's-his-name, something Michael Murray at a bar." _

"_Who?" Sam asked._

"_Oh, it doesn't matter. Anyway, the whole scene got old, so I'm living here for a while." _

_ Dean awkwardly cleared his throat loudly. _

"_You're from Chicago?" Sam asked._

"_No, Massachusetts – Andover. Gosh, Sam, what are the odds we'd run into each other?" _

"_Yeah, I know, I thought I'd never see you again."_

"_Well, I'm glad you were wrong." Meg said and Dean cleared his throat again, louder this time. "Dude cover your mouth." _

"_Yeah, um, I'm sorry, Meg. This is, uh – this is my brother, Dean." Sam said and Meg looked surprised. "And his daughter Blasé." _

"_This is Dean?" Meg asked and Dean smilied. _

"_So, you've heard of me?" _

"_Oh, yeah, I've heard of you. Nice – the way you treat your brother like luggage." Meg said and Dena's smirk turned into a look of confusion. _

"_Sorry?" Dean asked._

"_Why don't you let him do what he wants to do? Stop draggin him over God's green earth." _

"_You don't even know what you're talking about." Blasé said, crossing her arms. "Sam's here 'cause he wants to be here, right Sammy?" _

"_Yeah." Sam said, putting a hand lightly on Sam's shoulder. "Meg, it's allright." _

"_Okay, awkward." Dean said after a long pause. "I'm gonna get a drink now, come Blasé." _

_ Dean walked away but not before giving Sam a puzzled look. _

"_I don't like her." Blasé said, as they sat at the bar and Dean ordered a beer. _

"_I don't either." Dean said. "Why don't you like her?" _

"_Just a bad feelin'." Blasé said, turning to look at them. _

_ They weren't even to the car when Dean spoke to Sam. _

"_Who the hell was she?" Dean asked._

"_I don't really know. I only met her once. Meeting up with her again? I don't know, man, it's weird." _

"_And what was she saying? I treat you like luggage? What, were you bithcin' about me to some chick?" _

"_Look, I'm sorry, Dean. It was when we had that huge fight when I was in the bus stop in Indiana. But that's not important, just listen –."_

"_Well, is there any truth to what she's saying? I mean, am I keeping you against your will, Sam?" Dean asked. _

"_No, of course not. Now would you listen?" _

"_What?" Dean asked._

"_I think there's somethin' strange going on here, Dean." _

"_Yeah, tell me about it." Dean grumbled. "She wasn't even that into me." _

"_No, man, I mean like our kind of strange. Like, maybe even a lead." _

"_Why do you say that?" Dean asked._

"_I met Meg weeks ago, literally on the side of the road. And now, I run into her in some random Chicago bar? I mean the same bar where a waitress was slaughtered by something supernatural? You don't that's a little weird?" _

"_I don't know random coincidence. It happens." _

"_Yeah, it happens, but not to us. Look, I could be wrong, I'm just sayin' that there's something about this girl that I can't quite put my finger on." _

"_Well," Dean said, smirking. "I bet you'd like to. I mean, maybse she's not a suspect, maybe youv'e got a thing for her." Sam rolled his eyes but chuckled. "Maybe you're thinkin' a little to much with your upstairs brain, huh?" _

"_I'm with Sammy, I don't like her." Blasé said. _

"_Do me a favor. Check and see if there's really a Meg Masters from Andover, Massachusetts, and se if you can't dig anything up on that symbol on Meredith's floor." _

"_What symbol?" Blasé asked. _

"_I'll show you later." Dean said. "What are you gonna do?" _

"_I'm gonna watch Meg." _

"_Yeah, you are." Dean said, laughing._

"_I just wanna she what's what. Better safe then sorry." _

"_All right, you little perfvert." _

"_Dude." Sam said. _

"_I'm goin, I'm goin'." _

_ Dean and Blasé walked to the motel room which was only a few blocks away, inside Dean showed her some information. _

"_I know this symbol!" Blasé said, excitedly. _

"_You do?" Dean asked, clearly impressed. _

"_Yeah, wait a second." _

_ Blasé hurried to her bag and pulled out several notebooks and pulling one out. _

"_What is it?" Dean asked._

"_IT's Zoroastrian, very, very old school, like two thousand years before Christ. It's a sigil for a Daeva." _

"_Daeva?" _

"_It translates to "demon of darkness". Zoroastrian demons they're savage, animalistic, you know, nasty attitudes, kind of like a demonic pit bull." _

"_These things have to be summoned, conjured."_

"_So, someone's controlling it?" Dean asked._

"_Yeah and from what I gather, it's pretty risky business, too. These suckers tend to bite the hand that feeds them and uh, the arm and torsos." _

"_What do they look like?" Dean asked._

"_Well, nobody knows, but nobody's seen 'em for a couple of millennia. I mean, summoning a demon that ancient? Someone really knows their stuff, I think we've got a major play in town." _

_ Dean grabbed the notebook from Blasé and frowned instantly. _

"_What's with the writing?" _

_ Blasé blushed. _

"_It's nothing." Blasé said. _

"_The letters are backwards." Dean said. _

"_It's just…I don't know, I write backwards. I have dyslexia and it's easier this way for me. That's why I skip so much school, it's just…harder for me." Blasé said, looking away._

_ Dean nodded but didn't say anything._

"_But still, this helps right? If you want I can write it differently, I can do it it's just so march harder, I have to rethink every letter I write and then when I look at it it's wrong but I can do it for you."_

"_It's fine." Dean said. _

_ Blasé sat down, she felt awkward inside like she'd revealed some huge secret and now everyone would think differently of her. _

"_I'm gonna take a shower…" Blasé said._

_ Inside the bathroom she let a few tears escape, she felt stupid about it all and she didn't know why. Blasé climbed into the shower which was almost all hot water, most of the bruises had faded away, the scars where still there from when Chris had burned her with cigarettes or cut her with a knife, some of his favorite ways to punish her, but Blasé had bought a special cream that would help fade them and already they were much lighter than they had once been. _

_ Blasé sat on one of the double beds brushing her hair as she listened to Sam and Dean talk, it seemed her information had helped them which made Blasé feel a lot better. _

"_So, hot little Meg is summoning the Daevea?" Dean asked._

"_Looks like she was using that black alter to control the thing." _

"_So, Sammy's got a thin for the bad girl." Blasé teased, Dean chuckled and Blasé rolled his eyes. "And what's the deal with that bowl again?" _

"_She was talking into it. The way witches used to scry into crystal balls or animal entrails. She was communication with someone." Sam said. _

"_With who? With the Daeva?" _

"_No, you said those things were savages. No, this was someone different. Someone who's giving her orders. Someone who's comin' to that warehouse." _

_ Dean stood up and grabbed the files on the table, he sat back down and looked through them._

"_Holy crap." _

"_What?" Sam and Blasé asked together. _

"_What I was gonna tell you earlier – I pulled a favor with my – friend, Amy over at the police department. The complete records of the two victims, we missed something the first time." _

"_What?" Sam asked, getting up to look at the records._

"_The first victim, the old man – he spent his whole life in Chicago, but he wasn't born here. Look where he was born." _

"_Lawrence, Kansas." Sam said._

"_Mhmm." Dean said, picking up the second file. "Meredith, second victim – turns out she was adopted. And guess where she's from." _

"_Lawrence, Kanasas." _

""_Holy crap." Sam said. _

"_So? What's so big about Lawrence, Kansas?" Blasé asked. _

"_That's where we where born, Blasé and that's where a demon killed our mother." Dean said. "That's where everthing started, so you think Meg's tied up with the demon?" _

"_I think it's a definite possibility." Sam said. _

"_But I don't understand. What's the significance of Lawrence. And how do these Daeva things fit in?" _

"_Beats me. But I say we trash that black alter, grab Meg, and have ourselves a friendly little interrogation." Dean said._

"_No, we can't. we shouldn't tip her off. We gotta stake out that warehouse. We gotta see who, or what is showin' up to meet her."_

"_I'll tell you one thing. I don't think we should do this alone." _

_ Blasé slipped on her boots, tightening them around her leg, her hair was up in a tight pony tail, in front of her Sam was showing her the basics of a gun, up until now Blasé hadn't done much with any of there weapons, she hadn't done much training at all which seemed like a huge flaw. _

"_I don't know if you should go Blasé." Dean said. _

"_I have to go, Dean." Blasé said. "You can't leave me behind, wondering what's going on." _

"_You don't know how to protect yourself, Blasé." Dean said. _

"_I can fight, I mean I'm pretty good at that and I'm not stupid. Plus Sammy showed me how to load the gun and I can pull a trigger." _

"_There's a lot more to a hunt then that." Dean said. _

"_Please, Dean. I'm not a little kid." _

"_Alright, but you listen to me. If I say duck you duck, if I say hide you hide and I say to get out you get out." _

"_I ransacked the trunk." Sam said. "Holy water, every weapon that I could think of, exorcism rituals from about half a dozen religions. I'm not sure what to expect, so I guess we should just expect everything." _

"_Big night." Dean said. _

"_Yeah, you nervous?" Sam asked._

"_No, why are you?" _

"_No, no way." Sam said. "God, can you imagine if we actually found that damn thing? That demon?" _

"_Let's not get ahead of ourselves, all right?" Dean said. _

"_I know, I'm just sayin', what if we did? What if this whole thing was over tonight? Man, I'd sleep for a month. Go back to school – be a person again."_

"_You wanna go back to school?" Dean asked. _

"_Yeah, once we're done hutnin' the thing." _

"_Huh." Dean said._

"_Why, is there somethin' wrong with that?" _

"_NO, no it's uh, great. Good for yu." _

"_I mean, what are you gonna do when it's all over?" _

"_It's never gonne be over." Dean said. "There's gonna be others. There's always gonna be somethin' to hunt." _

"_But there's got to be something that you want for yourself –."_

"_Yeah, I don't want you to leave the second things over, Sam." Dean said. _

"_Dude, what's your problem." _

"_Why do you think I drag you everywhere? Huh? I mean, why do you think I came and got you at Stanford in the first place?" _

"Cause Dad was in trouble. 'Cause you wanted to find the thing that killed Mom."

"Yes, that, but it's more than that, man. You and me and Dad—I mean, I want us….I want us to be together again. I want us to be a family again."

"Dean, we are a family. I'd do anything for you. But things will never be the way they were before."

"Could be." Dean said, sadly."

"I don't want them to be. I'm not gonna live this life forever. Dean, when this is all over, you're gonna have to let me go my own way."

They climbed up the elevator shaft, with put a lot of strain on Blasé who already had a fear of heights though she didn't complain, she didn't want Sam and Dean to think they needed to take care of her or that she couldn't do it.

Quietly they squeezed through the space between the gate and the wall, their guns drawn and move silently to the other side of the room, hiding behind some grates.

"_Guys." Meg said, surprising Sam, Blasé and Dean. "Hiding's a little bit childish, don't you think?" _

"_Well, that didn't work out like I planned." _

_ Meg turned around to face them. _

"_Why don't you come out." Meg said and Dean gave Blasé a look that clearly said stay put. "You to Blasé." _

_ Dean's face became angry at Meg's comment but Blasé came out too. _

"_Sam, I have to say, this puts a real crimp in our relationship." _

"_Yeah, tell me about it." Sam said. _

"_SO, where's your little Daeva friend?" _

"_Around. You know, that shotgun's not gonna do much good."_

"_Oh, don't worry sweetheart, the shotguns not for the demon." _

"_So, who is it, Meg? Who's coming? Who are you waiting for?" _

"_You." Meg said. _

_ Just then a shadow appears on the wall, knocking Sam out, tossing Dean against a crate and Blasé against a wall. _

_ Blasé came too tied to a pole several yards away from either Sam or Dean. _

"_Hey, Blasé? You okay?" Dean asked._

_ Blasé nodded but didn't say anything, she was use to getting thrown around by Chris. _

"_Don't worry, Dean, it takes a little more than that to put me down for the count." Blasé said. _

"_That's right." Meg said, walking over to them. "Poor little Blasé with the abusive Uncle. He'd hit you wouldn't he? Toss you around until you couldn't move, you're probably use to being tied up huh? That way you couldn't move while he touched you…"  
>Blasé looked away from Meg, anger filled her and humiliation. <em>

"_Hey, Sam? Don't take this the wrong way, but your girlfriend. Is a bitch." _

"_This, the whole thing, was a trap." Sam said. "Running into you at the bar, following you here, hearin' what you had to say. It was all a set-up, wasn't it?" Sam asked and Meg laughed. "And that the victims were from Lawrence?"_

"_It doesn't mean anything, it was just to draw you in, that's all." _

"_You killed those two people for nothin'." _

"_Baby, I've killed a lot more for a lot less." Meg teased. _

"_You trapped us. Good for you. It's Miller time." Dena said, smiling. "But why don't you kill us already?" _

"_Not very quick on the uptake, are we?" Meg asked, leaning close to Dean. "This trap isnt' for you." _

"_Dad. It's at rap for Dad." Sam said. _

"_Oh, sweetheart, you're dumber than you look. 'Cause even if Dad was in town, which he is not, he wouldn't walk into something like this. He's too good." _

"_He is pretty good, I'll give you that." Meg said, walking closer to him and straddling his legs. "You see, he has one weakness." _

"_What's that?" Dean asked._

"_You. He let's his guard down around his boys, let's his emotions cloud his judgment. I happen to know he is in town. And he'll come and try to save you. And then the Daevas will kill everybody – nice and slow and messy." _

"_Well, I've got news for ya. It's gonna take a lot more than some…shadow to kill him." Dean said. _

"Oh, the Daevas are in the room here—they're invisible. Their shadows are just the only part you can see."

"Why you doin' this, Meg? What kind of deal you got worked out here, huh? And with who?" Sam asked.

"I'm doing this for the same reasons you do what you do—loyalty. Love. Like the love you had for Mommy—and Jess."

"Go to hell." Sam sneered."

"Baby, I'm already there." Meg said, smiling and sliding over to Sam. "Come on, Sam. There's no need to be nasty." Meg said, leaning in to whisper in his ear. "I think we both know how you really feel about me. You know, I saw you watching me – changing in my apartment. Turned you on, didn't it?"

"Get a room, you two." Dean snapped.

"I didn't mind, I liked that you where watching me. Come on Sammy, you and I can still have a little dirty fun." Meg said, kissing his neck.

"You wanna have fun? Go ahead then. I'm a little tied up right now." Meg smiled and continuedto kiss him, hearing a noise she stopped and got to look behind Dean's post, seeing a knife in his hand she picked it up and tossed it into a corner. Meg smiled at him as she walked over to Sam.

"Now, were you just trying to distract me while your brother cuts free?" Meg asked.

"No. No. That's because I have a knife of my own." Sam said and Meg looked confused for a second until Sam broke him his ropes and grabbed Meg's shoulder, knocking his head against hers, she fell to the floor groaning in pain.

"Sam! Get the alter!" Dean yelled, Sam hurried over to the alter and overturns it. Suddenly, the shadow demon appear and grab meg, dragging her across the floor and through the window, falling down to the street below.

Sam grabbed the knife and cut Dean and Blasé free, the three of them walk over to the window and looke down at Meg, sprawled out on the ground dead.

"So, I guess the Daevas didn't like being bossed around." Blasé said.

"Yeah, I guess not." Dean said. "Hey, Sam?"

"Hm?"

"Next time you wanna get laid, find a girl that's not so buckets-o'-crazy, huh?" Dean asked and Sam smiled.

They went back to the motel, Blasé felt exhausted she had a large scratch across he cheek that burned and she just felt tired.

"Why didn't you leave that stuff in the car?" Dean asked.

"I said it before, and I'll say it again – better safe then sorry." Sam said and Dena unlocked the door.

They walked into the motel room and see a shadow of a man standing by the window.

"Hey!" Sam yelled turning on the light, the man turned around. "Dad?"

"Hey boys." John said, Dean hurried forward and they both hug for a long time. Sam watched sadly and Blasé awkwardly., they pulled apart after a few seconds. "Hi Sam. Hey, you must be Blasé."

"Hi." Blasé said.

"Guess you're my Grandbaby, nice to meet you."

"I never had a Grandpa."

"Come here." John said and he pulled Blasé into a hug. "Call me Pappy, okay?"

"Alright." Blasé said.

John pulled away and looked at Sam.

"Hi, Sam."

"Hey, Dad." Sam said softly.

"Dad, it was a trap. I didn't know, I'm sorry."

"It's all right, I thought it might've been."

"Were you there?"

"Yeah, I got there just in time to see the girl take the swan drive. She was the bad guy, right?"

"Yes, sir." Both Sam and Dean said in unison."

"Good, well, it doesn't surprise me, it's tried to stop me before." John said.

"The demon has?"

"It knows I'm close, it know si'm gonna kill it. Not just exorcise it or send it back to hell – actually kill it."

"How?" Dean asked and John smiled.

"I'm workin' on that."

"Let us come with you. We'll help." Sam said and Dean gave him a warning look.

"No, Sam. Not yet. Just try to understand. This demon is a scary son of a bitch. I don't want you caught in a crossfire. I don't want you hurt." John said.

"Dad, you don't have to worry about us."

"Of course I do. I'm your father, Dean understands." John said. "Listen, Sammy, last time we were together, we had one hell of a fight."

"Yes, sir."

"It's good to see you again, it's been a long time."

"Too long." Sam said and the two of them embraced, crying a little.

They pulled apart and suddenly John was thrown against a set of cabinets, then Sam and Blasé and Dean.

"No!" Dean cried, as she was thrown against the wall.

Blasé screamed out in pain as the shadow demon attacked her, fresh scratches appeared on her face, her shirt was ripped as the invisible claws scrapped down on her side and blood seeped out.

"Shut your eyes! These things are shadow demons, so let's light 'em up!" Sam yelled and a flare light the room so bright it was hard to see at all and it was filling with smoke.

"Dad!" Dean called.

"Over here!" Dean said, they help in up and Dean searches around wildly for Blasé who at this point was passed out, picking her up, while John and Sam limp out carrying the weapons.

Dean and Sam patched Blasé up, a lot of stitches but she was awake, though she didn't cry out in pain.

"Don't worry, Blasé, you'll be okay." Dean said, brushing her hair away from her face.

"I know…I'm fine." Blasé said.

"We'll fix you up, okay?" Dean asked.

"Okay, Dad." Blasé said, closing her eyes a little.


	7. Chapter 7

This chapter is about Blasé, I want to give everyone a sense of who she was before the Winchester's and who she was before she lived with her Uncle. Hope you like it.

Six-year-old Blasé sat the kitchen table beside her five-year-old twin sisters, Bethany and Brittany. They were identical in pretty white dresses, there blonde hair put halfway back and smirks on their faces as they ate there oatmeal.

"We're going to see Daddy today." Bethany said, as if Blasé didn't already know.

"He's going to tons of fun things with us and we'll play with our brother Andrew." Brittany said.

"Don't ask to come with us, 'cause you can't." Bethany said, smiling. "He's not your Dad. You don't have a Dad."

"And I don't want one neither." Blasé snapped, turning away.

"Isn't our hair so nice, Mommy? Thanks for putting up, I don't know what I'd do if it was that nasty black color like Blasé's hair." Brittany said, running her fingers through her wheat blond hair as their mother Casey walked into the kitchen.

"And I don't want no stringy straw hair either!" Blasé snapped.

"Blasé, honey, be nice to your sisters." Casey said her voice low. "Girls, finish your breakfast your Dad will be here in a few minutes."

Casey did a few things and then walked back out of the kitchen, leaving the girls alone.

"Good thing you are leavin', me and Mommy will do tons of fun things without you. Things that only take two people."

The twins narrowed there eyes trying to decide if Blasé was telling the truth or lying, eventually they decided she was lying.

"Nothin' you do with Mommy will be as fun as we do with _our_ Daddy." Bethany said, finally. "We have a Mommy and a Daddy so we do double the things you do."

The front door opened and twins excitedly jumped down from there chair and bound into the living room but Blasé staid put, finishing her food, eventually the front door closed again and Casey walked in.

"Hey, honey." Casey said, kissing the top of Blasé's black curls. "I've got a few errands to run this morning but after that we'll have loads of fun, maybe we'll go to the park and then have dinner at Uncle Chris's."

Blasé froze at the name of her Uncle. Blasé hated Chris. The words were on the tip of her tongue, she wanted so badly to tell the secret that he and her shared but she was afraid. Chris had said if she told he'd kill her and her Mommy.

"Can't we just have dinner at home?" Blasé asked.

"I guess." Casey said, shrugging.

Blasé hurried to finish her food and then followed her Mom out the back door, unlike her sisters who savored pink and dresses Blasé dressed more like a little boy then a girl, another thing they would tease her about. Not that it mattered much what they thought.

The day went by and night came, Blasé who usually slept in her own bed in a room she shared with her sisters, whined and begged to sleep with her Mom.

"Honey, you'll be so much more comfortable in your own bed." Casey said.

"No I won't Mommy, it'll be lonely without the twins." Blasé said.

"Alright, but I'm not going up to bed yet. Go ahead and I want you to be asleep by the time I come up, or else you'll have to go to your own bed." Casey warned.

Blasé hurried up the stairs and dove into the big bed, snuggling under the covers. Sleep came easily, a sense of security had fallen over her.

Eventually Blasé heard her Mom come up the stairs, but she was somewhere between sleep and awake and she was to tired to speak.

"Blasé, honey, wake up." Casey said, whispering softly into Blasé's ear. "Wake up."

"Is it morning?" Blasé asked, confused.

"No, I want to show you something." Casey said, smiling.

Wrapping Blasé up in one of the throw covers from the back of the couch, she picked her up and carried her outside.

"See the moon? Isn't it pretty?" Casey asked.

"Yes, Mommy." Blasé said, lying her head down on her Mom's shoulder. "It's so big."

"It's a full moon." Casey said. "You know how far away that is? That's how much I love you. To the moon and back."

"To the moon and back." Blasé repeated.

They stood there a minute, together in a warm embrace, Casey was about to turn back into the house though when she heard the growling.

Casey looked around, trying to pinpoint the sound, she took a few slow and careful steps toward the door, but quickly she was overturned by something, sending her and Blasé crashing to the ground.

Screaming in agony Casey looked down at leg where…something was gnawing at her, moving up her leg.

"Get inside, Blasé, go now!"

Blasé was frozen with fear, Casey's white nightgown was coated in deep red blood, her voice became soft and low, the…monster was like nothing Blasé had ever seen and sent ripples of fear up her back as she watched frozen while it dug into her mother's chest and pulled out her heart.

Once it was finished the monster looked at Blasé, sniffed the air, stepping closer and sniffing again, repeating the process until the monster was sniffing at Blasé's feet, finally when Blasé was sure it was going to bite down and gobble her whole it simply ran off into the darkness.

Soon the sirens where heard, the red and blue lights seen, policemen came out of the car, asking questions, picking Blasé up and taking her in the house, Blasé repeated again and again that a monster had done it but no one believed her.

Days later Blasé stood outside of her Uncle's house, a new kind of fear bursting through. She had hoped that Brittany and Bethany's Dad would take her in, though why she had hoped this she didn't know. He had never showed any kindness toward her, even while Casey and he where briefly together he had treated Blasé as something less than him, telling her to do things for him, get him a drink, put his plate in the kitchen, blaming her when the twins cried and always making her give up what she wanted for them. He'd also told Blasé many times in the presence of the twins that she was less than they were, that he loved them more and so did her Mom. Eventually when Casey caught on to what was happening she'd broken up with him, but the message had stuck in the twins head that they were somehow better.

Sense the death of her Mom Blasé hadn't seen the twins, except briefly outside of Mrs. Young's office, a nice lady who said she would now be her social worker. The twins had been crying, clinging to each other.

"Don't worry girls, she'll get in trouble for what she's done." Their dad had said, for some reason he blamed Blasé or at least he wanted the twins too, just another reason for them to hate there older half-sister.

With no were else to go the social worker took her to Chris's house, he had agreed to take Blasé in on a trial basis, he'd said.

That night Blasé watched, wide eyed as picture after picture of her mother was thrown into the fireplace, an evil grin on his face has he did so.

"You don't need those no more, sweetie, she's gone and ain't never comin' back, you only got me now she you better be good to me." Chris said. "Now tell Uncle Chris you love him, come on."

"I love you Uncle Chris." Blasé said, in a low voice.

"Give your Uncle Chris a kiss."

Blasé hurried and pressed her lips against his cheek.

"Good girl, we're gonna get along just fine, long as you remember the rules."

"Don't tell anyone." Blasé repeated.

"Good girl, now let's go to bed."

Chris led Blasé up the stairs and any semblance of her old life was burning in the fire place.


	8. Chapter 8

Blasé sat on the Greyhound bus going to Pennsylvania; she'd been on it for hours and had hours more to go but she didn't mind. Her anger kept her fueled. She knew what she had to do and didn't care what happened to her because of it.

Blasé itched the stiches under her shirt and the one ones on her face; people had looked at her at first but by now she was no longer interesting.

As she sat their Blasé thought back to the conversation she had had with Dean.

"What happened between you and your Uncle?"

"Nothing." Blasé said, avoiding his eyes.

"You don't have to lie. It's okay."

"It's not okay and I don't wanna talk about it."

"You need to talk about it." Dean said.

"Why?"

"You can't keep all that crap inside of you."

"Dean…what can I say? My Uncle was a perv who touched me."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"When I was a kid he told me he'd kill my Mom; afterwards it was just – too late. I lived with him and I had no place else to go."

"Couldn't your sisters Dad take you?"

"Ha, he hated me. He taught them to hate me. He told them to blame me for our Mom's death."

"I'm sorry this happened to you."

"Don't be. Chris will pay for what he did. I'll make sure of that." Blasé said hardness in her voice. Turning away she signaled the end of the conversation. Over the next few days as she healed up she planned on what she'd do.

Chris would never hurt anyone else again.

It was late when the bus stopped; she went straight from the bus station to Chris's house, peaking through the window she saw him. Sitting on the couch, a beer in one hand a cigarette in the other. He was watching a sports game.

Walking to the front door she knocked and waited.

"Who the fuck is bothering me? Blasé?"

"Can I come in?"

"Why are you here?"

"I don't like my Dad and Uncle. They're horrible. I want to come back, please. I'll be good."

"Why would I let you back in."

"You know why." Blasé said, softly.

"Come on." Chris said, stepping in.

Blasé locked the door behind her and turned to face him, pulling the gun out.

"What are you doing?"

"You really think I'd ever come back to you? Are you that stupid?"

"Get out; you're crazy."

"No, you are. And you did horrible things to me. I'll never be normal because of you. Never. And you have to pay."

"Look, I'm sorry, okay?" Chris said, backing away.

"I am too, but I won't be any more."

She pulled the trigger. Again and again until the clip was empty.

"Don't worry; I won't tell our secret. No one will no." Blasé said over him. "I love you Uncle Chris."

Walking out of the house, Blasé suspected it would be a few days at least before anyone noticed. Chris didn't have a lot of visitors.

Even though it was late; Blasé knew where to go next. Her sisters.

She watched through the window for a few minutes; they were sitting on the couch watching TV. Laughing and joking with their Dad.

They were happy.

Blasé walked around and knocked on the door; Eric answered.

"What are you doing here?"

"I want to talk to my sisters."

"They are not your sisters." Eric said.

"Why? Why where you so mean to me? Why did you make them hate me? What did I do to you?"

"Your Mom and I would have been happy. With our girls. But you were there. All the time. Taking the attention that you didn't deserve."

"I was her daughter."

"You where her mistake." Eric said.

"I was a child and you made me feel horrible. Made me hate myself. Made my sisters hate me."

"Who's there?" One of them asked, walking over. "Blasé."

"I just wanted you to know. I'm happy now. I have a Dad and he loves me. I have an Uncle who loves me. I have a life and I'm strong and I'm smart – and you where will never know the truth. You always be ignorant."

"You killed our mother." She said. "We want nothing to do with you."

"But you'll never forget me. Someday when you grow up and realize how cruel you where – you'll hate yourself."

"Just go away." The other one said, standing beside her sister.

"Gladly."

Blasé walked away – she could hear the door close behind her but she didn't care. As she walked back to the bus stop – ready to call Dean and Sam – she heard the very familiar sound of a car, the engine purring.

"What do you think you're doing just running off?" Dean snapped.

"I had stuff to take care of." Blasé said, opening the back door.

"What kind of stuff?"

"Family stuff." Blasé said, looking out the window.

"What did you do Blasé?" Sam asked, quietly.

"I righted a wrong." Blasé said, simply.

As they drove through town they passed Blasé's Uncle's house the smell of smoke lingered in the air – the flames could be seen.

"Should we call the police? Isn't that your Uncle's house?"

"Huh, I always told Chris not to smoke." Blasé commented, idly. "Better this way I guess."

"What. Did. You. Do." Dean ordered.

"I shot him, Repeatedly. I had to though – he had to be punished – I wasn't going to let him hurt anyone else." Blasé said, hating the tears that felt hot in her eyes. "Just drive – okay? Just drive."

Dean's face was steely with anger but he said nothing.

"This isn't over." Dean said, looking at Blasé in the rear-view mirror.

"But it is." Blasé whispered to herself, looking at the smoke in the sky.


End file.
